Gotham
by Basill
Summary: Harry is forever stubbern and Bruce always gets what he wants. Au. Contains girl Harry, mentions of rape. And I own none of it. Enjoy.


Prolog

Siri and Harry

Harry had been captured, tortured beyond all endurance and raped repeatedly. She was impregnated by the one man she hated. He thought that she would be too sentimental to leave her child without a father and in a way he was right.

When push had come to shove Harry could not kill her mortal enemy. Instead she imprisoned him in a place not even he could escape but she knew she could not stay within England. She carried the son of the most feared man alive, and even though it was her own child society would hunt him. They would never allow Voldemort's heir to live. She needed to disappear and only one place seemed suitable.

Gotham city was a place full of criminals and despair. A place full of outcasts, a place perfect for a broken soldier with no fight left in her veins; the perfect place for Hadrian Lillian Potter, a hero, a soldier, and a war leader.

Chapter 1

Harry

"Look Siri, our new home." Harry whispered to a bundled baby in her arms. She rented a place in the slums of Gotham where nobody asked questions and most people left others alone. It wasn't an ideal place to raise a family, but it was the perfect place for a Lady of two ancient and noble houses to hide.

Nobody would expect one of Harry's prestige to live among those that society had damned. She found a job at a local hospital as a nurse. The hospital and the store were within walking distance from the apartment and a nice older lady in the building took Siri when Harry had to work or went to the homeless shelter to help feed the hungry.

She was preparing for work when the knock came at the door. Annalisa, or Anna as she preferred, stood there, her grayed hair placed in a bun and a smile lit her lips.

"You're early Anna." Harry greeted with a smile as she welcomed the woman into her home.

"Oh no, you're just late." Anna teased her as she walked to the crib and smiled at the baby inside.

"He just fell asleep, now I'll be home a bit late tomorrow, Erin fell sick and I promised to cover the homeless shelter for a few hours and then I need to run to the store, Siri's almost out of formula but I should be home about eleven or so." Harry stated as she took out a fifty from her wallet to pay Anna for that week's work.

"You worry too much dear. Now go before you're late." She laughed as Harry ran out the door with a wave.

The moment she stepped into Gotham's General Hospital a haggard looking nurse ran up to her. "Your here! Thank god for small favors!" She gushed with relief. "Mr. Vanguard is refusing his medication and through his bed pan at the doctor. Mrs. Cavetti keeps screaming at her poor nurse and nobody can calm ether of them down. On top of that all Mr. Wayne will be here any moment!" Panic was evident in her voice.

"We will deal with Greg first, has he eaten anything?" Harry asked and the haggard nurse shook her head. "Then I'll go to the kitchen, meanwhile why don't you drag Ella's nurse to the lounge and get her a cup of hot tea to calm her nerves?" Harry suggested with a smile at the woman who nodded enthusiastically.

She shook her head as the woman ran off and made her way down the hall, her mind travelling to the two most obstinate patience with fondness as she cut the corner and fell on her ass as she looked up into a smiling face.

"You alright?" The man asked his voice smooth and rich and filled with charm.

"Fine." Harry groused as she stood up and glared at the man, this part of the hospital was off limits to anybody who wasn't personal.

"You should watch where you're going." The man stated and Harry just knew he was laughing at her.

"Yea well you shouldn't be here, so go away." Harry snapped at him in annoyance before brushing past him and storming away. She entered the kitchen and placed on a pair of gloves and a hair net before making dinner for Greg and tea for Ella, placing both the tea and the food on a tray and washing up the dishes and heading back up to the patience rooms.

Greg's Nurse Lidia met her at the nurse's desk and handed over the meds. "Thanks Harry, I wasn't sure what we were going to do." She said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it; I'll handle everything you just make sure the other patience are up to par." She stated with a laugh as she carried the tray to room 207.

"What's this I hear about you throwing things at the good doc?" Harry asked as she walked in.

"Wouldn't have to if the man wasn't such an idiot!" Greg groused with a frown on his lips.

"Come on you old bat, I made your favorite but first you need to take these so I can go check on Ella, you know how cranky she gets if I wait too long before visiting her." Harry stated with a laugh of amusement.

"That old winch still kicking?" Greg asked as he downed the meds.

"Yep!" Harry said cheerfully as she popped the p.

"And this is one of the best nurses we have on staff, Mr. Wayne meet Harry Potter. Harry say hi to Mr. Wayne." The nasally voice of Doctor Rochester said; Harry rolled her eyes to where only Greg could see before turning to the open doorway where Bruce Wayne, Gotham's prince stood with the annoying doctor.

Bruce Wayne was handsome, Harry would give him that. He was tall with black hair that sat elegantly on his head and dark gray eyes that nearly looked black.

"You again;" Harry glared as the man smirked.

"Well you old bat, eat your dinner and try not to waste it by throwing it at the doc. You know how I feel about a waste of perfectly good food." Harry stated as she turned back around, ignoring both Wayne and the doctor.

"Aint promising nothing brat, and when you get done with that old hag you best come see me." Greg stated with amusement.

"Well I'm not coming if there's food on the walls to clean up. You can do it yourself." Harry stated with a nod before walking out, the old man's laughter following her as well as the doc's unamused look of disapproval.

Chapter 2

Bruce

Bruce had not been looking forward to visiting Gotham's hospital. He sighed as he left his car with a regretful look on his face and entered through the staff's doors. He was on his way to meet with one of the top doctors when a small woman with inky black hair pinned up in a ponytail and bright pale green eyes walked into him; literally.

"You alright?" He asked half amused as the petite woman stood, she barely reached his chest in height.

"Fine." She stated, sounding disgruntled.

"You should watch where you're going." He stated with amusement in his voice to tell her he wasn't angry. He knew all too well that people feared pissing him off and would rather not have a stuttering and upset woman on his hands.

"Yea, well you shouldn't be here, so go away." She snapped with a glare that made her look adorable rather than angry as she stormed off, surprising him. Nobody ever spoke to him in such a way and he found it refreshing if not somewhat intriguing.

During the tour with the annoying doctor who droned on and on his mind traveled to the woman he had met when he heard "Come on you old bat, I made your favorite but first you need to take these so I can go check on Ella, you know how cranky she gets if I wait too long before visiting her." There was no mistaking that voice.

"That old winch still kicking?" An older male's voice asked.

"Yep!" The familiar female's voice said cheerfully as she popped the p.

"And this is one of the best nurses we have on staff, Mr. Wayne meet Harry Potter. Harry say hi to Mr. Wayne." The nasally voice of Doctor Rochester said in way of introduction as they came to stand in the opened doorway of room 207. The elder male had white hair and bushy eyebrows and looked amused as the short female stood with her hands on her hips facing away before turning around and seeing Bruce beside the doctor.

"You again;" the woman, Harry, glared as Bruce allowed a smirk to curve his lips.

"Well you old bat, eat your dinner and try not to waste it by throwing it at the doc. You know how I feel about a waste of perfectly good food." Harry stated as he turned back around, ignoring both Bruce and the doctor.

"Aint promising nothing brat, and when you get done with that old hag you best come see me." The old man stated with amusement.

"Well I'm not coming if there's food on the walls to clean up. You can do it yourself." Harry stated with a nod before walking out, the old man's laughter following him as well as the doc's unamused look of disapproval.

"Don't worry Mr. Wayne; I'll personally see Harry fired for the disrespect." The doctor tried to sooth only for the old man to growl. He reached for his bed pan and chucked it, making both the doctor and Bruce duck before slamming the door shut as the man screamed.

"I don't think firing little Potter is all that great of an idea." Bruce mused with a smile. "It's a waste of a good nurse." He stated with a smile.

"O…of course." The doctor stuttered as he led Bruce on. It wasn't a moment later when Bruce heard the pretty voice again.

"Come on Ella, screaming at Poor Edith wasn't particularly nice."

"But Harry! That girl put three scoops of sugar in my tea! You know I only drink it with two and a half! I even told her so and she didn't listen!" An old woman's voice stated as if it were the worst thing in the world.

"Edith is still new Ell; you aren't going to break her in if you scare her off and were understaffed as it is." Harry sated calmly, as Bruce turned his head to see her brushing an old woman's hair with gentle strokes. He stopped to watch, his curiosity piked.

"Wouldn't be so bad if those idiots who run this place would get off there asses and hire more nurses. Then you might be able to spend some nights at home, how is little Sirius anyways?" The old woman asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Cranky, I'm not sure what I would do without Anna, thank you for recommending her by the way." Harry stated with a sigh.

"How much you paying her? Not too much I hope, I can't imagine you make much.

"Fifty a weak." Harry stated with a shrug.

"Fifty? You sure you can afford to spend that much dear? I mean you have a baby and there not cheap as it is but then you also have rent, and food for yourself and everything else!" The older woman said with wide eyes.

"Siri and I get by Ell, so don't you worry about us. You just concentrate on getting better so you can come and see Siri for yourself. He's getting so big." Harry stated happily.

"What about Siri's dad? Surely he's paying something?" Ella asked and Bruce wondered the same thing.

"Nope." Harry stated popping the p. "I'm afraid his dad never did want anything to do with Siri, and personally I don't want anything to do with him. It's been me and Siri since day one."

"Dead beat dads are the worst sort of men. You need yourself a good strong man who isn't afraid of a little responsibility." The old woman stated with a convinced nod making Harry laugh.

"What I need Ell, isn't a man I have Siri and he's enough for me. What I really need is tea. Good old fashioned English tea that reminds me of home." Harry stated with a nod as she laughed.

"Mr. Wayne?" Doctor Rochester's voice asked as the man finally realized that Bruce wasn't there. He walked to catch up to the man.

Chapter 3

Harry

Harry sighed, it had been a long weak. Bruce Wayne's visit had not gone well, and according to the doctor it was all Harry's fault because she just couldn't keep her comments and scorn to herself. So they docked her pay, cut it in half in order to remind her to hold her tongue next time. Of course the idiots had no idea that Harry _could_ easily buy the hospital, but she had never taken anything and earned everything she had. She wasn't about to go out and spend the fortune just because she had it.

"You look tired dear." Anna stated as she handed Harry a cup of tea. She had been working extra shifts to earn the money she was losing.

"Here Anna." She said as he pulled out fifty from her wallet. She hated the fact that she had to use the Potter account to pay the woman.

"No dear, you keep it." She said folding Harry's hand back over it.

"I can't, you've earned every cent and then some. Some days I think Siri knows you better than he knows me." Harry said handing her the money. She sighed but accepted the payment.

"Siri's a smart baby Harry and I'm sure he'll understand that you're doing the best you can for him. He can't have a better role model than you." She said as Harry stood and smiled at her before heading out.

The air had a chill to it that predicted a cold winter to follow the hot summer. The street lamps fluttered as if wanting to shut off as she walked. This is what she hated most, walking alone at night was never a good idea in Gotham, too many hot shots who were after what little money people had or something a bit more _hands on_.

"Well, well look what we have here!" A drunken voice called out as a man stepped from the shadows. "What's a pretty thing like you doing walking alone? Don't want you to get hurt do we?" The man called as laughter followed his words and the once empty side walk filled with men.

Harry could smell the stich of alcohol and old laundry. She glared; she was cold, late, and hungry. "Why don't you losers get lost so I can get to work?" She drawled in annoyance.

"Ouch, kitten has claws!" The ring leader laughed as his friends chuckled and Harry turned to keep him in view as the man circled her. "You're mighty pretty kitten; I think I'll keep you." He laughed as Harry scowled.

"How about you don't and say that you did." Harry retorted as the man struck out making Harry dodge, her fist came up into the man's gut making him stagger as he lunged again. This time Harry's knee came up and painfully hit him in the groin.

"Get her!" The man wheezed in pain and Harry knew she was severely out numbered. She groaned as she ran but she didn't make it that far before the first punch landed, knocking her to the ground. She hissed in pain as her eyes blurred and she struck out blindly. She downed three and then four but they kept coming until all he could do was ball up in the fetal position and wait until the idiots grew bored.

A scream alerted her to another's presence. "Batman! Let's get out of here!" One of the idiots shouted. A hand gently reached and pulled Harrys hands away from her bruised face. The man or creature that stood before him was dressed like a giant bat wearing a cape and everything.

"Great." Harry muttered as she looked into the dark eyes of the batman. "Just my luck, I'm late." She snorted as she rolled her eyes and looked sky wards. "You hate me don't you?" She accused the sky just as it opened to let down sheets of ice cold rain.

Batman frowned as he looked at the bruised woman who looked more annoyed than anything else. "You don't happen to have an umbrella do you?" She asked and sighed when he didn't answer. "Thought not. Guess I should thank you for rescuing me and all. No telling when the drunken idiots would have gotten bored and I can't take a second pay cut. Get a little annoyed with the prince of Gotham and all of a sudden it's your entire fault that he didn't have a good time. Can't be because he was placed with the most annoying doctor I've ever met, and I've met some annoying docs before." Harry grumbled as she stood, nearly falling over as she hissed in pain before sitting back down and raising her wet pant leg to show a broken leg with the bone sticking out.

"Great! Just fucking great!" She hissed before looking at the Batman. "You don't have to stay here you know, I'm sure you have other batty things to do than to sit here and listen to just how screwed up my night is.

Chapter 4

Bruce

Bruce grimaced when he saw the thugs beating up some small helpless person, by the looks of it a child or teenager who was huddled in the fetal position. He through two of the men and the others took off at a dead run as he knelt down to remove the bruised hands from the face and his breath nearly caught as familiar green eyes looked at him.

"Great." Harry muttered "Just my luck, I'm late." She snorted as she rolled her eyes and looked sky wards. "You hate me don't you?" She accused the sky just as it opened to let down sheets of ice cold rain. Almost as if the gods were agreeing with the small woman

Bruce frowned as he looked at the bruised woman who looked more annoyed than anything else. "You don't happen to have an umbrella do you?" She asked and sighed when he didn't answer. "Thought not; guess I should thank you for rescuing me and all. No telling when the drunken idiots would have gotten bored and I can't take a second pay cut. Get a little annoyed with the prince of Gotham and all of a sudden it's your entire fault that he didn't have a good time. Can't be because he was placed with the most annoying doctor I've ever met, and I've met some annoying docs before." Harry grumbled as she stood, nearly falling over as she hissed in pain before sitting back down and raising her wet pant leg to show a broken leg with the bone sticking out.

"Great! Just fucking great!" She hissed before looking at the Batman. "You don't have to stay here you know, I'm sure you have other batty things to do than to sit here and listen to just how screwed up my night is.

Bruce sighed mentally; there was no way he was going to leave her there. When his brain caught up to the rest of her rant about a pay cut. He had not said anything about being angry with the girl or not having a good time, of course he didn't have a good time but no one stuck with the good doctor for more than ten minutes would have a good time. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind he bent down to study the break.

"It's a clean break, which is good, it'll heal quickly enough." Harry stated when it didn't look like the Batman was going anywhere. "Bloody hell, I almost forgot how annoying broken legs are." She grumbled.

"Most people would complain about the pain of it, not the annoyance." Bruce muttered looking up into those green eyes.

"Yea well most people haven't lived my life." Harry snorted as she bowed her head to study the break. "Broken bones aren't anything new, have them broken enough and they become a mild annoyance." She said and Bruce mentally frowned at that new piece of information.

"Well are we going to sit here all day or you going to help me get to work? I'm already late, no point in being late and fired all in one day." She sighed as Bruce gingerly picked her up, and pressed the button for his car.

"Nice." Harry mumbled sounding sleepy as Bruce placed the small bundle in the passenger seat and buckled her in before getting in on the other side and driving to the hospital.

"Guess I should be glad Sirius wasn't with me." She mumbled as they pulled up to the hospital. Bruce was the first out and gingerly lifted Harry.

"I'm not usually in need of being rescued you know." She muttered and Bruce nodded. "Oh my god! Harry!" A nurse screamed and ran over to them, a look of terror in her eyes as she ordered another to grab a wheel chair. It was when Bruce set her down that he noticed what had the other woman in such a state.

Harry was covered in blood, her forehead had a sizable gash and her eyes were blackened with bruises. The nurse gingerly lifted the shirt to show a bruised abdomen and signs of internal bleeding.

"Damn, wonder when that happened." Harry mumbled as she looked at her stomach and was wheeled away by the nurse.

Chapter 5

Harry

Two days, two fucking days they had kept her in the hospital and now not only had she lost two days' worth of pay, but she couldn't return to work for another six weeks. It didn't matter to them that Harry could lose her apartment by not making rent. Or that she might not be able to afford food. She scrounged around for the three hundred she owed for the month and used the crunches to get down to where her landlord lived.

"Aw Harry!" The man greeted with a toothless smile and a friendly wave.

"Good Morning Mr. Sanchez." Harry greeted with as friendly a smile as she could.

"What are you doing out and about Harry, you should be resting." The older man stated with a slight frown.

"I have the rent Sir." Harry stated holding up the envelope for him to see.

"Rent? Oh no my dear girl, some man dropped by earlier with enough to cover the next six months of rent. He said he was your new employer. Brice…Brine….Err…. Something like that.

"Bruce?" Harry asked, her heart sinking. The last thing she wanted was to be indebted to the prince of Gotham.

"That's it! Bruce! Oh goodness me! Look at the time. You go on in and say hi to Siri for me!" The old man stated happily as he ushered Harry back up.

"Great Sirius, this is just great! We owe the prince of Gotham eighteen hundred dollars. What on earth are we going to do?" Harry cried as she sat with her head in his hands as Sirius jabbered away in baby talk.

"Yep, were screwed." Harry stated, popping the p. There was no way she would be able to make up that money. With a sigh she called the hospital to see what the balance would be for her two day stay with no insurance.

"Hey Edith, its Harry. Could you tell me what the Sweet in the Hospital cost please?" Harry asked once the nurse picked up.

"Sure thing…" The woman stated on the other line. "Harry it says it's been paid in full already."

"Let me guess the devil himself paid it." Harry stated shaking her head.

"The name says err… this can't be right…Well it says it was paid by Bruce Wayne…" Edith stated with confusion.

"Seems I'm hearing that name a lot lately Edith. Can you tell me how much I owe Gotham's prince?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Nearly ten grand Harry."

"Thanks Edith, err… Try to remember that Ella likes two and a half scoops of sugar in her tea and gently brush her hair, alright?"

"Sure thing Harry, and get better soon." Edith stated and Harry smiled.

"See you soon." Harry stated before hanging up the phone. "Well Tom I guess we can make that closer to twenty eight hundred." Harry stated tiredly.

Chapter 6

Bruce

Bruce couldn't get Harry off of his mind. It was very odd, the way she consumed his thoughts. "I think we need a new assistant at the office." He stated as he turned to his oldest and dearest friend.

"Indeed master Bruce?" Alfred asked with an indulgent smile as Bruce sat on the couch, a cold drink in his hands. "And whom, might I ask, do you have in mind for the job?"

"You'd love her Alfred, she's English if her accent is anything to go by and I've never met a woman with such fire. Currently she is a nurse, but I'm sure I can get her to agree to come and work for me." Bruce stated easily even as Alfred gave him a very knowing look.

"And will you be going out as Batman tonight sir?" Alfred asked with a hint of amusement.

"Not tonight Alfred, I'd rather give our mystery woman a friendly visit tonight." Bruce stated with a smirk.

"Very good sir, shall I get the car then?"

"The limo Alfred, we want to make a great impression on our Miss. Potter." Bruce stated with a smirk, it was the smile Bruce got when there was something he wanted and wouldn't accept not having. Alfred almost felt sorry for the girl.

"Very well sir." He stated before leaving out to pull the limo up front. Not ten minutes later and they were off. The apartments weren't large by any means and people left their houses to stare at the black limo with wide eyes. "Shall I stay with the vehicle sir?" Alfred asked with amusement lighting up his dark eyes.

"Great idea Alfred, this shouldn't take long." Bruce stated easily just as Harry was coming down the stairs with a pair of crutches, an older woman who was cuddling a small baby was walking behind her.

"Relax Harry, Siri and I have everything under control." The older woman's voice floated to Bruce's ears.

"Sorry Anna, I just worry." Harry's soft, feminine voice carried, sounding sweet to Bruce's ears. Her voice carried an elegance that most of the elite woman tried and failed to master.

"Oh my, Harry. Who is that man?" The older woman's voice asked as Harry's eyes followed the woman, Anna's, finger and Bruce calmly leaned against the limo; a charming smile on his lips.

"The devil himself;" Harry stated, her eyes locked with Bruce's.

Chapter 7

Harry

Harry had forced herself to call Anna up so that she could watch Sirius while she went to see what the prince of Gotham wanted, nobody shoveled out that much cash without wanting something in return. The only question was whether or not she would be forced to break the man's nose.

"I promise I won't be long Anna. I just need to find out a payment plan with Gotham's prince and I didn't want to bring Siri along.

"Relax Harry, Siri and I have everything under control." The older woman's voice floated to Bruce's ears.

"Sorry Anna, I just worry." Harry stated with a sheepish smile as Anna gasped in surprise.

"Oh my, Harry. Who is that man?" The older woman's voice asked as Harry's eyes followed Anna's finger to where Bruce Wayne calmly leaned against the limo; with what Harry supposed was supposed to be a charming smile but it looked more like the smile of a predator that had cornered its pray.

"The devil himself;" Harry stated, her pale green eyes locked with Bruce's. "Looks like I didn't have to travel all that far to locate the devil. Would you mind taking Siri to your place for a bit? I'd rather the devil not try for his soul as well." Harry stated scathingly.

"Of course dear;" Anna stated with a nod of her greyed head.

"Mr. Wayne." Harry stated with a frosty look in her eyes. It A look that could freeze hell and had sent hundreds of Death eaters running in terror but didn't even faze Bruce.

"Miss. Potter." Bruce greeted in return with a smirk on his lips. "You look well."

"I was going to try for civil, but you are just begging for me to beat your face in." Harry hissed at what she perceived to be a veiled insult even as Bruce lifted an eyebrow, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"That's no way to talk to your boss _Harry._" Bruce stated, putting a slight inference's on her name.

"My what?" Harry demanded hotly.

"You start as my new, personal assistant, in six weeks. You should be healed up by then."

"No." Harry stated sharply. She'd rather cut off her right leg and sell it on the black market than to go to work for an egotistical ass whole like Bruce Wayne.

"You won't be healed up by then?" Bruce asked with a dark, dangerous tint to his voice that sent a shiver down Harry's spine, but it wasn't of fear.

"I'm not going to be your assistant Mr. Wayne. I have a job in case you've forgotten. A good job." Harry stated even as Bruce smirked.

"I'm not a man who takes rejection lightly Harry. The way I see it you can ether come and work for Wayne enterprises as my assistant or I can blackball you from being able to find a decent job here, and you know as well as I do that a single word from me and the hospital will fire you. I would hate to have to do that, but if you push me, I will."

Harry was in a corner and she knew it. Bruce Wayne, in that moment, had proved that he could be a dangerous person to go up against. Oh, Harry could simply move, but she had chosen Gotham for the sole reason of it being a place to lay low and if she withdrew a large sum of money then the ministry would be able to track it. It was another reason she worked so hard. Every time she pulled funds it left a way for the ministry to track her.

She had two choices, one she could sell her soul to the devil himself and agree to become Bruce Wayne's assistant or she could reveal herself to the ministry and put Sirius in danger, something she would never do.

"Plus, Wayne enterprises will pay more than you make at the hospital. You will have enough to move out of this place and have more time to spend with the kid. You have nothing to lose by working for me." Bruce stated, his voice enticing Harry to accept.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Harry spat bitterly. She had been out maneuvered by a muggle, if the situation weren't so serious she would have laughed in appreciation at the Slytherin tactic.

"I always get what I want Harry, and I can play dirty to get it if I have to." Bruce stated easily.

Chapter 8

Alfred

Alfred watched the two talked a look of amusement in his eyes. The woman was short barely reaching Bruce's chest in height, and extremely slender. She had an attitude that reminded Alfred of Bruce's mother. He remembered when Bruce's father had first met the woman who had become the greatest love of his life. He had acted much the same way Bruce was acting now.

It was one trait that seemed to of past down to young Bruce. He watched as the woman used the crutches to leave a smiling Bruce as she headed back up the stairs.

"That went well." Bruce stated as he got back in the limo.

"Indeed, shall we head home then sir?"

"Hum… Tell me Alfred, what do you think about having little feet around the house?" Bruce asked, his eyes still locked on where the woman had been.

"I think Master Bruce that perhaps you will scare her off. Perhaps give it a little time first?" Alfred stated and Bruce sighed.

"Let's go home Alfred." Bruce stated after a moment.

Chapter 9

Bruce

He had gotten what he wanted. In less than six weeks little Harry would be coming to work for him but what if that weren't enough? He had never met someone like Harry before; oh he'd met lots of beautiful women. Most of them had no brain to speak of and he never remembered their names. They were simply convenient to use as his 'playboy' mask as to not arouse suspicion about him being the Batman, yet Harry was different.

She had a fire that intrigued him, a brain that she was very capable of using. But then there was that tad bit of info that she had let slip to the batman. A piece that spoke of a dark childhood and her words had haunted him since she spoke them; _"Yea well most people haven't lived my life." Harry snorted as she bowed her head to study the break. "Broken bones aren't anything new, have them broken enough and they become a mild annoyance."_

A few broken bones as a child were one thing, but to have them broken so often that you could call them a 'mild annoyance' was another. He took a sip of the cup of ice cold brandy Alfred had made for him before the older man had gone off to bed.

Yes, Harry Potter was an enigma. A very beautiful enigma that was angry with him, but that couldn't be helped. At least if she was working for him he could be sure that she and the baby were taken care of. That was the other thing that he was unable to figure out. He was used to caring about helpless victims it was why he was the Batman after all, so why was she so different? He had never before gone so far for someone. He had never cared about whether or not they could make rent, or pay a hospital bill or that they lived in a dangerous part of Gotham.

Yet with little Harry he found he cared a lot more than he should. He needed to take care of her and her son. Needed to know that they were fine, and not counting stalking her as the Batman every night, the only other way to ease his mind was to have her work for him, but would that be enough?

He sighed as he made up his mind. If Harry got hurt again then he would force the beauty to move into the manor where he could protect her.

The next few weeks seemed to go by without a hitch. Harry was healing up fine but Bruce was worried, every night he found himself on her balcony looking in to ease his mind and it was getting ridiculous.

On this particular night the sky threatened to open up and rain threatened to pour down from the heavens and little Harry sat with a whimpering baby in her arms.

"It's alright Siri." Harry sweet voice carried over him. "The storm will drown out the world." She whispered as Bruce watched. "You know when I was little I loved the rain, silly isn't it? Most kids hated it but to me it was kind of peaceful. Did I ever tell you about the first time I met your namesake? I was thirteen and he scared me half to death." She let out a soft, beautiful laugh.

"If I knew then what I know now perhaps things would have been different…" She trailed off as her eyes slid closed and her breath evened out as she hugged the baby to her.

Quietly he opened the window and stepped into the warm house as the rain began to pelt the roof and he gently lifted the sleeping babe, moving the child to the crib within the bedroom. Gently he moved the covers to lay on the babies sleeping form before returning and picking Harry up, her face was tranquil in sleep. Her head lolled onto his shoulder as he moved her to the bed and laid her sleeping form down and moving to take off her shoes.

"Sneaking into a girl's apartment?" A drowsy voice caressed his ears. "One would think the Batman had other things to do. Although I guess I shouldn't complain too much I did want to thank you for that night. So thank you." She mumbled, "It's raining, the couch folds out into a bed. Not even the mighty Batman should be out in this. Blankets are in the closet." She mumbled before falling back to sleep as Bruce pulled the covers up. He couldn't help but to stroke her cheek and feel the softness of her black hair before leaving, no matter how tempted he was to stay.

Chapter 10

Harry

It was going to be a long day. It was Harrys first day at Wayne enterprises and she was pissed at being forced into it. The building was larger than she had thought. She trudged up the stairs and into the building to be met by a smiling receptionist. A rather pretty brunet with large doe brown eyes and a look of utter and complete innocence and Harry hated her for it. Nobody should be that happy to be at work, especially when your boss was Bruce Wayne.

"Can I help you?" The pretty receptionist asked.

"What is the best way to get fired?" Harry asked in all seriousness.

"Umm… Excuse me?" The woman asked in confusion.

"What is the best way to get fired?" Harry asked again.

"Isn't going to happen" a smooth voice stated from behind her and Harry turned to look into the eyes of the devil.

"Maggie, meet my new personal assistant Harry. Harry this is Maggie." Bruce stated with a sound of pure pleasure in his voice.

"Seriously Maggie, is it? What is the best way to get fired?" Harry asked as she turned back to the woman who looked amused by her question.

"We have a meeting to attend Harry." Bruce purred as he placed a hand on the small of Harry's back and led her away to his own office where he grabbed a black tablet and a pin, handing them to her. "I know this isn't your usual type of work but you will pick up on it quickly enough. Just take notes and be your normal quirky self and you will do fine." He stated with what Harry supposed was to be a charming smile as she glared at him.

He led her to a large conference room where he sat at the head of a very long table. "Sit," Bruce indicated the seat to his right and Harry rolled her eyes.

"Would you like me to roll over and play dead?" She asked sarcastically.

"Perhaps another time;" Bruce stated with a smirk and Harry glared daggers before throwing herself into the seat, looking at him defiantly while his eyes danced with mirth.

Not a moment later the room began to fill with men and women who were finely dressed. She glared darkly as she roughly opened the tablet and uncapped the pin.

Not long after the meeting was underway. An hour later there had been little solved as the people argued what was the best course of action to take.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Harry exclaimed loudly, her eyes heated with anger and annoyance. "You are all acting little children and if you keep it up I am going to treat you all like a bunch of five year olds! Honestly! Not a single one of you have a god damn clue as to how to handle anything! 'Remove these resources from here' or 'move those resources from there' you lot do that and all you're going to have is a bunch of angry employees. You're not solving anything because you will be in the same boat in a month or two!" She took a calming breath as the men and women glared with disapproval. Apparently an assistant shouldn't act like her, well too bad for them.

"You don't need more resources if you learn to work with what you have in the first damn place. You're trying to fund a project that you aren't even sure you'll get the contract to. Fine, but you don't take away from projects you already have in the works. You pull your resources together, hold fund raisers if you have too but all you're doing is going in circles and nothing is being decided and I hardly doubt anything will be decided today anyways. If you really want to get the contract than do everyone a favor and think of a better way to come up with the money!" She snapped and Bruce had his head tilted as if watching her.

"I think my assistant said it better than I could. Dismissed, we'll meet again in a week, by then I hope we have enough ideas to pull things together." Bruce stated, his eyes never leaving Harry's form.

Harry sat there watching as the people filed out. "I'm hungry, come on and we'll grab lunch." He stated as he stood.

"Yea well I'm not." Harry stated, keeping her seat in defiance.

"Harry." Bruce stated his voice a low warning. A chill of pleasure swept down her spine.

"Your all idiots and I have work to do. If you're hungry I'm sure you know how to feed yourself." She snapped at him.

"If you aren't eating with me Harry then you're not eating lunch today." Bruce stated, his voice was like velvet, cool and commanding.

Chapter 11

Bruce

Harry was perfect, she had gotten him out of that damn meeting but why she wouldn't go to lunch with him was beyond him. He sighed as he ate alone. His mind on the threat that he had given, he would never have told any of his other staff that if they didn't eat with him then they didn't eat. Then again the rest of his staff wanted to be there.

"Anything else for you today Mr. Wayne?" The waiter asked with a smile.

"I need the steak dinner to go and a piece of cake." He stated, giving in to the guilt he felt over threatening Harry with no lunch. He knew he shouldn't have done that but he always got what he wanted and he wanted Harry to go to lunch with him. He sighed as he paid for the meal; the box was brought out to him and he plastered on a smile as he tipped the man before leaving.

Harry sat with her head bent over the notebook, her hair falling like a veil around her head as Bruce stood in the opened doorway. "If all you're going to do is stand there than go away." Harry snapped after a minute; her beautiful green eyes looking up into Bruce's.

"I brought you some lunch." Bruce stated, holding out his peace offering and giving her the smile that had always made women swoon.

"Not hungry." She growled at him in defiance but Bruce wasn't fooled.

"I'm sorry. Now please eat something." Bruce stated with a heavy sigh. Why did she have to be so damn complicated? Why couldn't she just do what he said?

"I hate you." Harry stated even as she took the food from his hands and opened it to reveal still warm steak, baked potato and beans with a slice of bread and cake on the side.

"I know." Bruce stated softly.

It wasn't long before Harry and Bruce fell into a routine. Harry would defy Bruce every chance she got. Something that Bruce found both refreshing and maddening but several times a week she would agree to go to lunch on the condition that she got to choose the place. More often than not she would choose a family owned restaurant rather than the fancy restaurants he enjoyed. On these days she would seem a bit more relaxed and not as irritated with him as she normally was.

"Don't read too much into it. The only reason I agree to go to lunch is because it keeps you from annoying me for a few days." She would growl when he smirked at her acceptance.

Chapter 12

Harry

Okay, so Bruce Wayne wasn't all bad, but he was still annoying even if she did start to think of him as a somewhat friend. It wasn't her fault, she blames it on him being so close to her own age and the only person outside of Sirius she really talked too, and Siri was a baby so he couldn't really count.

"You shouldn't scowl." Bruce's mocking voice came from the opened doorway of the office he had given her.

"You should mind your own business." She hissed at him with a halfhearted glare.

"You are my business." Was his retort making Harry roll her eyes heaven wards.

"You're an idiot." She deadpanned even as he smirked. "What do you know of the Batman?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Only what the tabloids say." He stated but Harry had survived a war and knew when someone wasn't telling her the complete truth and Bruce Wayne was not telling her the truth. She let it go after a moment. "Why?"

"Because the big bat keeps coming to my house. It's the third time this week I caught him peeking in my apartment. Stupid peeping tom," she groused.

"If it unsettles you that much, you're more than welcome to come and stay with me." Bruce stated with a dark grin.

"That is so not happening. It is bad enough I have to put up with your stupidity during the working hours. I'd kill someone if I had to put up with it during my off time as well."

Harry smirked to herself as Bruce let out an amused chuckle. She would never admit it aloud but he had a nice laugh, deep and masculine.

"You are coming to Harvey Dents fund raiser, are you not?" Bruce asked after a moment.

"Oh I have a choice?" Harry stated with a smirk at him. "Harvey Dent and Gotham's elite or take out Chinese and a cheesy move. Decisions, decisions;" She stated mockingly as Bruce raised a single eyebrow in amusement.

"Alright, fine I'll go but I swear if you make me wear that nightmare again I will kick your ass." Harry groused after a moment. Her mind turning back on that pink frilly dress she had been forced to wear to the last fund raiser. It wasn't that she had looked ugly in it or anything, she had looked quite good but Harry hated frilly anything. Not to mention pink was her most hated color. It reminded her to much of Lockheart's Valentine's Day and anyone who had to go through that nightmare would hate pink.

"Alfred will be by later tonight with a different dress for you to wear, and really Harry stop complaining. You didn't look half as bad as you think you did."

"Your only saying that so I won't kick your ass aren't you?" Harry deadpanned and Bruce grinned handsomely at her. "Why do you want me to go anyways? It isn't like I dance or even mingle with those people." Harry sighed and Bruce looked at her with an intense stare he sometimes got when weighing exactly how much he should tell someone.

"Never mind, forget I even asked." She stated, if he wasn't going to tell her everything then she didn't want to hear some half ass answer.

"I need eye candy." Bruce stated a partial lie on his part and one Harry could see through.

"In other words Rachel Dawson will be there and you want to make her jealous. I'm in!" Harry stated with a smirk. She had never pretended to like Rachel, in fact she found the older girl to be a little on the dense side. She had assumed Harry and Bruce was a thing the first time she had met the girl and had acted quite rudely towards Harry for the rest of the night.

"I will never understand why you two can't get along like big girls. Don't make me put you in time out Harry." Bruce stated playfully. His voice was like satin silk as he said it and Harry barely suppressed a shiver as she wondered if he did that on purpose or if he really had no idea.

"I'm always wearing my big girl panties." She stated dryly. "Don't you have minions to bother or something?"

"Humm…" Bruce stated with a grin before leaving her to her work.

After work Harry raced home to give Sirius a bath and cook dinner. It was nearly seven when Alfred knocked on the door.

"Your dress ma'am." He stated with a smile as Harry opened the door.

"How many times must I tell you it is just Harry Alfred?" She asked with a smile, Alfred was always kind and polite and easy to talk to.

"Always once more ma'am." He stated with a smile as he held out the black bag making her grimace.

"Please not pink." She pleaded making Alfred smile at her. "Well I have dinner on the stove if you want to come in?" She half asked him.

"It smells wonderful and how is young Sirius today?" Alfred questioned.

"Grumpy, he's teething." Harry explained as she allowed the older man into her apartment.

"Indeed?" Alfred asked with a chuckle as Harry took dinner off the stove. "Perhaps I should feed young Sirius while you get dressed?" He asked.

"Would you?" Harry questioned and received a nod as she took the bag to the bedroom and opened it. She gasped in surprise at the clothes within.

An hour and a half later she was fully dressed and ready to go. Siri was fast asleep in his crib and Anna sat on the couch with a large smile. "You look wonderful Harry!" She exclaimed and Harry rolled her eyes even as she thanked the older woman.

"Perhaps we should head out before were late?" Alfred questioned with his own smile.

"Err... yea. If you need anything Anna…" She trailed off as the elder woman interrupted her.

"Yes, yes I know already dear, you go and have fun." She stated shooing Harry out the door

Chapter 13

Bruce

Bruce couldn't wait until Harry arrived, the dress he had bought for her would suit her very well according to the seamstress he had design the dress. Of course the woman only had a photo of Harry to go from but he had faith in the woman's work. It was rounding nine and Bruce was growing impatient. The guests had already stated to arrive and Harry was nowhere to be seen. The mayor had entered him into a political conversation when the room grew deathly silent. He turned and stopped. His breath caught in his throat as the vision of perfection stood in the doorway.

Harry wore a satin forest green dress that outlined her curves and then seemed to flow out from the waist. Silver slippers peeked from below the hem of the dress. A necklace with an emerald stone hung delicately from a silver chain around her neck, accenting long graceful neck. And a matching set of earrings perched in her ears. Her inky black hair was let loose to lay flowing down her back and stop just above her butt.

She wore no makeup and needed none; she was flawless, beautiful, and sexy as sin. She didn't even seem to notice the eyes on her as she glided from the stairs. "I'll be back Mr. Mayor." Bruce heard himself say as he made his way over to her.

"You look lovely." He greeted once he had come to a stop in front of her.

"I feel ridiculous." She snorted as if amused. "Why must it always be a dress?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Because you look good in a dress?" He half questioned and half answered.

"Whatever." Harry stated with another eye roll.

"Perhaps you will be so kind and give me this dance?" Bruce asked. He knew she didn't dance but a part of him wanted nothing more than to be with her for as long as possible and dancing would be a ligament excuse.

"Why…oh…" She stated and Bruce glanced to the side to notice Rachel watching them and nearly cursed.

"Of course, we got to make Dawson jealous." She stated as if amused as she allowed Bruce to take her around the dance floor; their bodies moving as one. Never before had Harry danced with him or anyone, he had assumed she didn't know how to and how mistaken he was.

She danced with such elegance it was almost as if she had been born dancing. Her body provoking his as she glided, her eyes illuminated with a light he had never seen before. When the song came to end she stepped from his embrace, her cheeks flushed she looked almost…ashamed?

"Err…" She began as the glass shattered and a man dressed as a clown entered waving a gun.

He grasped Harry and pulled her behind him. Shielding her with his own body.

"Bruce, Harvey." Harry hissed as him and he felt torn even as she pushed him.

"Get him out of here." She stated urgently.

In the confusion he was able to knock Harvey out and pulled him into a closet. He even managed to escape to grab his batman gear but when he returned his heart stopped. Harry was being held by the man calling himself the Joker.

"I do like your fire pretty." The joker stated with a leer. "Do you want to know how I got these scars?" He asked insanely.

"Let her go!" Batman ordered loudly.

"Ohhh! The big bad bat is here!" The Joker laughed loudly. "I was just about to tell the lovely how I got these scars you see…" He began but was cut off.

"What is it with bad guys and there need to talk? Do you just like to hear yourself?" Harry groused as she ignored the gun pointed at her head.

"You have a mouth on you pretty." The Joker stated with a crooked smile.

"My boss likes to remind me of that." She stated as she brought her knee up and slammed it into the Jokers groin.

"Kill her!" The Joker ordered as all hell broke loose. Bruce had never feared more than he did in that moment, it took every fiber of his being to concentrate on the fight and not look around to find his Harry.

When the Joker and his minions were gone he took a moment to look for Harry to find her leaning against a wall, her hand holding her arm and red liquid spilling down her arm. He walked over and gently pried her hand off.

"It's just a graze, I've had worse. Go find my boss bats and let him know I went home when you see him. Being shot at kind of kills the night." She stated softly.

"Perhaps I should take you home?" Alfred asked and Bruce felt a wave of relief, at least with Alfred she would be safe.

"That would be great Alfred, thank you." She stated as she allowed Alfred to lead her out.

Later that night when everyone had left and Bruce was allowed to sit in peace his mind went back to Harry. She had been shot, her blood had been spilt and he not been able to protect her.

"Damn it!" he growled out darkly, his voice held an edge to it. The worst part was the fact that the Joker had seen her face, she had humiliated him and now she could be his next target.

"Alfred?" Bruce questioned as the door opened and the older man stepped in.

"I made sure she was asleep in bed before I left her sir." Alfred stated with a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you, but I think tomorrow it may be best to buy a crib, the room next to mine should work fine as a nursery and place a bed in there as well, I'm not letting her stay in those apartments with that mad man out there." Bruce stated easily.

"Very good sir." Alfred agreed with a genuine smile. "She is quite the remarkable young woman isn't she master Bruce?" He stated with a fond look in his eyes.

"That she certainly is." Bruce stated as Alfred headed up to bed, his eyes on the fire that blossomed in the hearth.

Chapter 14

Harry

"Absolutely not!" Harry's voice carried down the hall making those who heard her cringe. It seemed that Gotham's prince had once again earned her ire.

"Harry." Bruce's voice was soft but his eyes held a warning within them as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Don't you Harry me! You don't get to decide where I live Bruce Wayne! Do you hear me?" She screamed at him in anger, her face flushed and her eyes flashing dangerously.

"That clown would have killed you. He saw your face. How long do you think it will be before he comes after you? At least if you're with Alfred and me we can be sure you're safe."

"You think I'm afraid of some guy dressed as a freaking clown? Let him come and I'll kick his ass again!" Harry cried in anger.

"It's not permanent Potter but you and Sirius will be staying with me. Get used to the idea." Bruce snapped before he stalked from the room as Harry seethed in agitation and anger.

"Why do you give a damn anyways?" She cried after him even as the door swung shut.

She refused to talk to Bruce for the rest of the day. When she saw him her eyes shot daggers and if looks could kill Bruce would be dead and Wayne enterprises would have been burned to the ground around him.

"I hate you!" She seethed after work as he firmly led her by her arm to the car.

"Alfred has taken the liberty of picking up Siri; they'll be awaiting us at home." Bruce stated ignoring her.

"You… you...bastard!" She exclaimed as he easily placed her in the passenger's seat and locked the door before climbing into the driver's seat and turning the car on.

"Behave." Bruce chided with a quirk of his lips that showed he was at the end of his patience. His eyes were like cold steel as they settled on her.

"Jump off a cliff!" Harry shot back as those eyes hardened showing a hint of anger.

"Harry." Bruce stated, his voice cold and hard making a shiver of pleasure pass through her but all that did was make her even angrier. She didn't need to be protected and the fact that he was treating her like she was unable to take care of herself was pissing her off. What right did he have to sound seductive when she was pissed at him?

She glared menacingly at him before turning to ignore him. If anger didn't make the stupid bastard see reason maybe he would grow tired of being ignored.

The car ride was silent and Harry studiously ignored the glances Bruce was shooting at her. When they pulled up the drive Harry opened the door and stalked inside, not noticing the way Bruce stared after her. Not knowing that she had left an even bigger puzzle for him. After all Bruce had child locked the door, she should not have been able to open it from the inside.

"My dear, Sirius is upstairs." Alfred greeted her with a smile but she ignored him as she stormed off up the stairs.

"Don't mind her Alfred; she's a bit angry right now." Bruce's calm voice floated over her.

It was nearly two weeks into the stay with Bruce and Harry had refused to talk to Bruce or Alfred. She went about things as if she were at home, aware but ignoring Bruce's eyes on her. She hoped if she ignored him for long enough he would grow tired and take her home.

She sighed as she stripped and turned on the hot water. The cold air licked at her bare skin, sending chills up her spine. Gingerly she stepped into the hot spray. The warmth of the water took the chill from her fatigued body. She hadn't had a decent night's sleep since she had left her own apartment. The fear of waking Bruce or Alfred with one of her nightmares hung over her head like a constant dark cloud.

She allowed her hands to travel over the scars that littered her back. It was her souvenir from her imprisonment at the hands of Voldemort. He had taken great delight in her torture and pain. She was only glad that the doctors and nurses at the hospital had not looked upon the ugly mess that made up her back during her stay at the hospital. That would bring up questions she doubted she would ever be ready to answer.

Her fingers trailed the spidery hand writing along her spine: _Property of Lord Voldemort_. A chill went through her as she finished bathing and shut off the water. She had only just towel dried off when the lights flickered and everything went dark.

She fumbled for the doorknob, the towel held tightly to her chest. She could hear the storm raging outside; the rain pelting down upon the roof. The sounds of footsteps alerted her to another's presence as she slid the door open.

One fact that not many people knew about her was that Harry did not like the dark. "Whose there?" She demanded her voice a barest whisper as a hand clamped around her arm.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked gently.

"Bruce?" She questioned unsurely.

"I'm here. Alfred's getting candles." The dark voice stated even as relief flooded her system.

"I hate the dark." She grunted out as a strong arm wrapped around her bare waist and led her to her bedroom where Sirius laid sleeping in his crib.

"Waite here." Bruce ordered, his arm leaving her as he moved into the darkened room and a moment later Sirius was placed into her arms and his arm was back around her; leading her gently but firmly from the room and down to the living room.

The soft glow from the candles made relief spread from her as she gently laid Sirius in the bassinet that sat beside the couch; unknowingly revealing her scared back to the two men in the room.

Chapter 15

Bruce

Bruce sat staring at the scars on the revealed flesh. One word reverberated through his mind: Torture.

The scars were made in such a way that there was no other explanation. The words carved along her spin dispelled any belief that it _could _have been done in some freak accident. He stood and stalked over, pulling the towel low to where it covered her ass but showed the rest of the scars.

He could feel her tense as he slid a finger across the raised skin on her back. He cursed his own stupidity for not guessing. The clues had all been there. _"Harry snorted as she bowed her head to study the break. "Broken bones aren't anything new, have them broken enough and they become a mild annoyance."_ Then there was the night of the fund raiser. "_It's just a graze, I've had worse. Go find my boss bats and let him know I went home when you see him. Being shot at kind of kills the night." She stated softly."_

He had never placed those together; never saw what they could have meant.

"Who did this?" Bruce asked, his voice filled with dark fury.

"Doesn't matter." Harry's voice was soft, as she spoke; she pulled the towel up to cover her bare skin.

"Who. Did. This?" He asked again, pausing after each word. His voice was hard, unyielding and demanding an explanation.

Perhaps it was the furious look in his eyes. Or maybe it was the lack of sleep catching up to her, or maybe it was her own fear that made her do it, but Harry found she could not keep it to herself.

"His name was Tom Riddle." She stated as she pulled herself from him and made her way to the window, holding the towel as if it were a lifeline. "He wasn't one of mankind's better specimens; he was cruel in ways that you could never believe." She stated with a shudder of remembrance.

"He enjoyed breaking people, torturing them until they were too insane to remember their own names. Most begged for death long before he killed them. He liked to hear the screams, to watch people bleed and fight, knowing they would die. He killed my parents, you know? My mother died protecting me, Tom had only wanted to kill my father and I, the last of our line and the last people he saw as a real threat. I hated him more than any person on earth; my godfather was imprisoned because of him, blamed for a crime he never committed." She paused for the barest moment.

"Tom was good at lying, I was sixteen when he sent me a letter, he kidnapped one of my friends, and her name was Luna. I had two choices I could go to him and he would let her go or I could hide and he would kill her. Luna was fifteen, bright, pretty, and the sweetest person I ever met. So I went against everything I knew, I left the one place I was safe. I handed myself over to him with the thought that I was doing the right thing." She whipped a tear from her eye with anger.

"He killed her in front of me. He made me watch as he let his men rape her before she died. Her eyes locked on mine, pleading for help and I couldn't do anything. I don't know how long I was there but it seemed as if all time had stopped. He took great pleasure in torturing me for hours on end. When he finished he would…he would… and I couldn't stop him. Later I found out I had been there for two years, although it seemed much longer." Her voice shook, her hands balled into fists but she forced herself to continue.

"Tom was obsessed with me, always had been. He thought that if I had his child that I would stop fighting him. That I would be tied to him and unable to leave. So he impregnated me, but I would not allow my child to be raised by a monster. I found a rusty dagger and the next time he came in to…to do _that_ I was going to kill him. I had it all planed out, I would plunge the dagger into his chest, I would kill him but when it came down to it I couldn't. He had tortured me, he had killed my parents, my godfather, my best friends and I couldn't bring myself to kill him." She turned around, her haunted green eyes filled with pain and horror.

"Instead I allowed him to be imprisoned, away from anyone he could ever hurt. I gave birth to Sirius not even a month after he was locked away; the midwife took his cord and wrapped it around his neck. As far as she was concerned he was the son of Tom Riddle, the son of the most feared man in England, Voldemort." She stated and Bruce was shocked.

He knew the name, a mass murderer who led a terrorist organization; nobody knew how many people he was truly countable for killing.

"I don't know what happened after that but someone saved Sirius, took us from the hospital and had us cared for. I never saw his face nor knew his name but he was the one who got us to Gotham." She stated her voice the barest whisper even as Bruce stood from the couch and gently pulled her to him.

He would admit, at least to himself that a part of him had been jealous that Sirius was not his. He wanted Harry and not just in the one night stand sort of way. He wanted her as his lover and perhaps even as his wife. She had always been perfect, intriguing and beautiful.

That had not changed, even with her darkest secret revealed to them. Even knowing that Sirius was the son of a true monster and a terrorist he still wanted Harry as his wife and Siri as his son.

Gently he picked her up bridal style, her feet dangling as he sat back on the couch while she silently cried herself to sleep.

It was an unspoken agreement that that night was to not be mentioned, ever.


End file.
